Talk:Rocky Trail
Zone Connections Reading through the room descriptions and because of the zone number being between Kinslayer's Dagger and Imre Stand I believe this is correct zone name. Medakan (talk) 06:48, December 21, 2016 (UTC) :I should be able to verify this fairly quickly this evening and will let you know. Russ3Z (talk) 13:28, December 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Ok, I've determined which zones "Kinslayer's Dagger" connects to. The two NE connects are to Zone 119, which should be "Along the Spine of the World". The middle connection, which you took to be Rocky Trail, is instead Zone 078, which should be "The Spine of the World", while the SE connection is to Zone 118, which should also be "The Spine of the World", according to Sayuja's old list from 10 years ago or so. ::I'm quite certain on the zone numbers for the connecting zones, though the duplicate zone names do bring up an issue now. Yeaers back, a scalp would actually show the zone it came from, very useful. More recently, the Twitter feed would give similar info, though it would take some work to map a feed to a zone. Now we really have no good way to identify zone names anymore, and I can't even be certain that the names here (other than ones verified on Twitter the last couple years) are valid anymore. ::People don't really know these names anyway, so I wonder how we should handle this. As we go forward, there will be a great many zones (new ones created since Sayuja's list) that we have no way of getting names for. I do need to rename one of the "spine" zones so they have their own pages, but I wonder if we should consider adopting a "popular" zone name convention instead, or at least for the new zones. ::I'm tired and rambling somewhat, but hopefully you get the idea. Let me know your thoughts on this, if any, and also any questions you might have about this. Russ3Z (talk) 04:07, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Popular names and using geographical names I would prefer for all the reasons you have above and to keep names as geographically accurate to the Randland map as possible. I originally had my map set for the zone east of Kinslayer's Dagger as Jangai Pass, not that I have ever really heard many call it that but it fits geographically. The way I did other zones in the spine was by calling them Spine of the World (Clear Spider) or Spine of the World (Replicating Maiden). Using geographical name and then smob name since most zones only have one smob in them or directional like Caemlyn Road North for the zone north of Caemlyn. As for the original names I say keep zone list and use it as a check list for what we can match up and see where we get from there. Redirects and links to another zone list when we confirm a match to a zone for geographical and popular naming? Medakan (talk) 05:33, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Caemlyn road North was a bad example (I actually have that labeled as Tar Valon Road South). As an example: Tar Valon I have the zone outside each gate titled the name of that gate (Alindar, Osenrein, Daghain, and Luagde) and south of Alindar I have Tar Valon Road North and zone south of that is zone just north of Caemlyn and I have that one named Tar Valon Road South. Medakan (talk) 06:43, December 22, 2016 (UTC)